The Dead, The Flesheating, And Decayed
by Dizzy-Duck-man
Summary: Sorry, sorry sorry for the long wait! Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload for the longest time, and I tries again today, and guess what! It worked! But again... Can you still keep reviewing?
1. Chapter 1: Matt, the drunk

**The Dead, the Flesh-eating,And the Decayed!**

Chap.1: Matt, the drunk

**This was film school. Kyle was definitely interested in being a director of some sort. He was interested in movies since he was a kid. But especially, horror movies. He was turning 19 soon, and wanted to get started in show biz as soon as possible. He came with his buddy, Matt. Been his friend since grade 5. He's into Horror's too. But he writes em'. But he has a little 'problem'. We call it ' Writers A.D.D.' Starts a story, gets a chapter or two done. Boom, onto a different story. Not his fault. Well... Maybe it is, on account he got into alcohol. Drinks it like it's water. I never got that expression. Drink beer like water, so what does he drink water like? Oh well. Anyways, this is there story. Oh, and Derek's too. You'll meet him later. Sorry. On with the story...**

**It was late. Real late. And Kyle couldn't even remember what sleeping felt like. His long brown hair hung over his eyes, making it more difficult for him to concentrate. His dorm room was empty, and he was getting impatient with his neighbors. He had slaved over a text book, and the party going on next door wasn't helping the matter that there was a HUGE exam the next day. Kyle reached for his coffee and sipped at it, but quickly spat it out, when he realized it had been sitting there for about an hour. He sighed and stood up, but his legs weren't used to walking, and he fell backwards. Hitting his head on the top bunk, and landing, not so comfortably in his bed. He glanced up at his Baywatch poster attached to the bottom of the top bunk, and sighed again.**

**" You're always my breath of fresh air, Pamela!" He said heavily.**

**Kyle swung his torso upwards, and smacked his head on the railing of the bed, again.**

**" Ow, God dammit!" He sighed.**

**Just then, his buddy, Matt, came staggering through the door, half drunk. But he was usually half drunk to begin with, so by this time, he was ALL the way drunk. He was shouting his last word to his fellow drunk friends.**

**" Alright-t, guy's... See you guys tomorrow-row!" Matt finished, shutting the door behind him.**

**Matt collapsed into Kyle's working chair, and began to fall asleep. Kyle stood up, avoiding the bed. And towered over Matt.**

**" Uhhh, you're, like, blockin' the sun.. Man.. Stop-stop doin' that. Man." Matt stumbled.**

**" Matt. It's freakin' TWO IN THE MORNING!" Kyle yelled.**

**" Oy! Keep it down in there!" Said a muffled voice from the next room over.**

**Matt looked up at Kyle.**

**" Two in the MORNING! Wow, it's day-time already... I need some fuckin'... Luck charms, or somethin'.." Matt stated, slowly getting up, out of the chair.**

**" No, Matt. It's late. " Kyle sighed, opening the window curtains, revieling the full moon.**

**" Oh... Well...Yeah." Matt stammered, and began to doze off again.**

**Kyle glared at Matt, and gave him a swift hit in the side of the head. And Matt quickly woke back up.**

**"Ow! What the hell man!" Matt asked, quite loudly.**

**" We have an exam. Tomorrow. And you haven't studied, at all, obviously." **

**" Yeah right! I SO studied for... The-- er, Camera studies! Yeah..." Matt said nervously.**

**" Hmph. Good luck tomorrow." Kyle said walking off into the hallway.**

**" As to you too!" Matt shouted back.**


	2. Chapter 2:Coffee Troubles

Chap.2: Coffee troubles

**Kyle was still tired, and was trying to avoid getting ran over by several other drunks in the school, running down the halls. Kyle finally reached the cafeteria, and walked up to the counter. The waiter was sitting back in a chair, his feet on the counter, and his face was guarded by a comic book.**

**" Hello? Can I get a coffee? Two sugar--" Kyle was cut off.**

**" What do you think this is! A cafeteria!" The man shouted at Kyle.**

**" Well, yes actually." Kyle stammered.**

**" Oh. Yeah, right." He said, standing up. **

**His back cracked as he turned towards the coffee pot. He slowly poured it into the cardboard-like cup and turned away, towards his chair.**

**" Uhh... Don't you want, like, money or something?" Kyle asked**

**" Oh yeah! Just leave it on the counter. It comes to--"**

**" $3.25... I know." Kyle finished.**

**Kyle left the exact change on the counter and left the cafeteria, and back up to his room. The next day was just as bad. Kyle woke up, like he was dead. And it looked as if Matt puked while he was sleeping, and it made it's way to the end of the bed. Kyle sat up, avoiding the dripping vomit, and looked up at Matt. After several attempts to wake him up, he finally just pulled him off the top bunk. He came smashing to the ground, and woke up. Matt cussed at Kyle, and went on with his daily routines; Take a swig of his vodka, and throw dart at the dart board until he gets a bullseye. That's when he says:**

**"Okay, my motor skills are alright!" **

**Kyle grabbed his back pack, and through it over his shoulder. He glanced at Matt. **

**" Uhhh, aren't you going to, like, clean up? At all!" Kyle asked.**

**Matt scoffed, and walked over to the bathroom, he took out his comb, and tried to brush it, but the curls just bounced back into place. The both shrugged, and continued on out the door. It may not look like it, but Matt and Kyle ARE best friends. They finally made it to the C.G.I. Testing room, and sat in their regular seats. Except this time, Kyle moved two seats away from Matt, covering his books.**

**" I'm offended!" Matt said sarcastically, and then moved over two more seats and sat next to a kid with huge glasses.**

**" As if, I'd let you sit beside me. I don't want you cheating off of my test, and not to mention, you stink, man!" **

**His name was Derek. Kyle and Matt would usually always hang out with him, for Nintendo competitions. Even though Derek always won everything. Derek stood up to move, but four more people sat in the last empty seats. Derek sighed and sat back down in his old seat, next to Matt. Matt smiled, and leaned towards Derek. **

**"How you doin'?" Matt asked in a deep tone to Derek.**

**" Oh, god. Get away from me!" Derek struggled.**


	3. Chapter 3:Exam Time!

Chap.3: Exam time!

**Matt would always bug Derek like that. Freak him out a bit. Kyle and Matt's laughter was cut off by the teacher announcing the beginning of the exam. Matt looked around nervously. and then glued his eyes back to his sheet, remembering past exam failures, from attempted cheating. **

**_"The only way I'm gonna' pass this, is if the exam is canceled on a count of APOCOLYPSE!" _ Matt Chuckled as he thought to himself the horror of an apocalypse.**

**At that instant, the fire alarm went off, and everyone left the room, and through the marked doors. They were standing outside, and a loud clap of thunder cued the rain, and they all began to get soaked. The kids groaned, and blocked the rain with anything in sight. Just then, Derek pulled out an umbrella hat, and slipped it on. Kyle and Matt glared at him.**

**" What the hell, man!" Matt asked, swiping the hat from Derek.**

**" Hey! Give that back!"**

**" No way!" Matt exclaimed, and tried to hit him in the back of the head, jokingly. But Derek caught his hand, and squeezed it.**

**" Remember? The whole 'black belt' thing! Kyle asked Matt.**

**" Right." Matt said in pain. Matt took off the hat and gave it back to Derek, as he let go.**

**" What, now?" Matt asked, holding his hand.**

**" What the hell's goin' on!" Kyle shouted from the crowd. **

**That about started the whole crowd, and everyone began complaining. But stopped when the teachers, brought out a student with a cloth drenched in blood wrapped around his (What used to-be) hand. Kyle, Matt and Derek overheard the injured student;**

**" He... Attacked me! The only... T-thing I could think of, was to pull... The f-fire alarm!" He said in short breaths"**

**" It's okay. Don't worry about it." Said one of the teachers.**

**" He was bitten! Who would do this!" Whispered the one teacher to the other.**

**Matt, and Kyle looked at each other, and a happy expression overcame their faces.**

**" Dawn of the Dead, baby! Whooo!" They both shouted.**

**" Shut up, guys! That guy was seriously hurt by the looks of it!" Derek defended.**

**" Yeah! By, FLESH EATING ZOMBIES!" Kyle said, re-enacting a fight with a Zombie.**

**Matt and Kyle were being stared at by the rest of the kids, as they were pretending to kill Zombies.**

**Later that day, after the exam, the gang was hanging out in Derek's dorm, playing Super Smash bros.**

**" I'm gonna bomb you, like I bombed that exam!" Matt exclaimed as he through a bomb at Kyle's character.**

**Kyle's guy flew off the stage, and died first.**

**" Dammit!"**

**Kyle stood up and walked towards the phone.**

**" Anyone want, pizza? Or something?**

**Derek was about to win it, but was startled by someone barging into the room, shouting there schools football team, then closed the door again. They all looked at each other.**

**" Wow, someone needs to grow up... " Derek said.**

**"Tell me about it" Matt added, but killed Derek and quickly stood up.**

**" OH YEAH! FRIGGIN' RIGHT! WINNER AGAIN BABY!" Matt shouted as he danced.**

**" I'm going to lock this door..." Kyle said.**

**" Good idea" Derek added.**

**Kyle turned the lock, and secured the door. **

**"Mission complete!" Kyle shouted.**


	4. Chapter 4: BangBang

Chap.4: Bang...Bang...

**They eventually passed out later that night, but Kyle was awaken by a loud banging on their door, moaning. And then the person left. Kyle looked strangely at the door and went back to sleep. They all woke up about noon the next day.**

**"Holy crap. I slept good." Kyle said stretching.**

**Kyle began to look around. Under the computer desk, was Matt. But Derek was nowhere to be seen. He double checked the room. Then he heard a slight bang. It was quiet, but definitely there. There it was again. This time Kyle heard it come from the bathroom. Kyle slowly crept towards the bathroom door. The door wasn't closed all the way. Kyle peered in through the crack between the door, and the frame. Nothing. Then he look at the mirror, and on the floor, he could see the reflection of a hump. But couldn't see all of it. He pushed the door open, and slowly looked in.**

**" Hey Kyle..." Derek whispered.**

**" Ahhhh--" Kyle began to scream.**

**" Shhh! It's only me."**

**" Phew, what the hell are you doing! Tapping on the wall?" Kyle asked stubbornly.**

**Derek waited until he heard another bang.**

**" No. It's coming from the other room."**

**" Let's check it out." Kyle said with a nod.**

**"Sure. Whatever." Derek agreed.**

**They both walked into the main room, and then peered out the dorm's door. Nothing. They both stepped into the hallway and Kyle began to lead towards the neighbors door. It was wide open.**

**" I wonder if anyone's in there..." Kyle began.**

**Then a silhouette shifted past the inside of the door. And a loud moan came from that room. Then several other joined in. **

**" I don't think it's a good idea to go in there. Trust ME, the guy who has watched almost EVERY scary movie." Kyle said desperately.**

**" Think with logic here Kyle" Derek whispered back.**

**Derek began to walk towards the door. He stepped through the frame and glanced around the corner. He seen a hoard of deformed people huddling around the fan, where there was a torso on top of it swinging around, and hitting the wall every turn.**

**"_That would explain the banging"_ Derek thought. **

**But then the meat flew off and landed in front of Derek, with a loud _Splat!_ Derek looked back at the deformities. One of the Zombies with arm and no bottom jaw glared at Derek, and then screeched.**

**" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Derek screamed turning, and ran past Kyle into the dorm room. Kyle looked back at the creatures creeping towards him. Kyle smerked, and picked up a flag pole.**

**" This is the last time I'm gonna tell you guy's, to keep it down!" Kyle screamed running towards the creature. The pole skewered three of them, and they kept walking.**

**Kyle was happy to see them still alive. Because that means, Zombie take-over! And Kyle has wanted to kill a zombie FOR EVER!**

**" Kyle! Hurry!" Derek yelled at Kyle through the door.**

**" Okay!" Kyle said turning around and running inside.**

**Derek locked the door as Kyle ran by him. Then they both leaned up against the door.**

**" What the hell are you guy's doing!" Matt said as he stood up, rubbing his head.**

**Kyle left Derek at the door and walked to Matt.**

**" ZOMBIE'S HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD!" Kyle said with glee.**

**"WHOOO!" Matt cheered with Kyle.**

**" Hate to crash your party, but were surrounded!" Derek yelled.**

**The zombie's began piling up against the door.**

**" They'll get through any moment. We need to get out of this dorm." Kyle said sternly. **

**" Kyle!" Matt shouted as he opened the curtains.**


	5. Chapter 5: Theories, theories

Chap.5: Theories, theories...

**Outside the window was a HUGE hoard of Zombie's. Basically everyone in the collage was infected.**

**" Okay, Kyle. There was a football game last night, and that's where most of the infections would have came from, so if my calculations are right. They would have left that exact spot searching for food. So that will be the safest spot for now."**

**" Right." Kyle agreed.**

**" Uhhh, yeah. Makes total sense..."Derek looked at them dumbfounded.**

**" But, how do we get out of here!" Matt asked.**

**More thuds coming from the door.**

**" I don't know..." Kyle said nervously.**

**"The only window is the one Matt opened.**

**" That's it!" Kyle said running to the window.**

**Kyle looked out the window, and nodded.**

**" Yeah, it'll work." Kyle finished, as he took a step out of the window.**

**" Kyle! Are you insane!" Derek questioned Kyle.**

" Partially" Kyle answered taking another step out side the window.

" Don't worry Derek! There's a ledge outside!" Matt shouted.

" Oh... Yeah..." Derek stammered.

Derek, and Matt quickly followed Kyle just in time for the Zombies to come bursting through the door. A few of them fell out of the window trying to catch Derek. The shimmied around the corner of the school, enough that they were above a movie set, that the students were making.

"Okay. We just slide down this cable." Kyle said pointing.

" Why IS there a random cable attached to the wall!" Matt questioned.

" It's for the camera's. They attach to the cable, and slide down, for cool angles! Just gimme' your sweater..." Kyle said sternly.

" I don't think so!"

Kyle stared.

" Seriously!"

Kyle and Derek stare.

" No way-- Fine... Whatever..." Matt said handing Kyle the sweater.

Kyle threw one end of the shirt over the cable and grabbed on.

"Okay, I get what your doin' but how do WE get down? We can't ALL fit on there." Matt asked

" Simple... You don't! Ha!" Kyle said sliding down the cable to the ground.

" Asshole!" Matt shouted quietly.

Kyle looked around the set for a weapon.

" What the hell kind of movie is this?" Kyle asked himself looking around.

Then he spotted a Silver suit of armor.

" Oh.. My... GOD! Matt! This is a Med evil movie! That means swords and stuff! Kyle shouted to Matt as he slid down with his other shirt.

" Sweet-ness!" Matt said taking his sweater back.

"Here I go!" Derek said as he began to slide down.

"Let's take the armor!" Kyle said.

THUD!


	6. Chapter 6: Zombie time! Freakin

Chap.6: Zombie time! Freakin' right!

Derek slid about half way and fell off.

"Ow!" Derek yelled!

"Derek! Shut up!" Matt yelled back.

" Both of you! Shut up!" Kyle yelled at them both.

Then they heard a load groan. They turned around, and there was a group of Zombies RUNNING towards them.

" How are they running!" Derek asked.

" Simple." Kyle said grabbing a sword, " First stage of Zombies. I call it, 'The Mutant stage'" Kyle answered.

" They look weird, but are as fast and strong as us." Matt finished as he, too, grabbed a sword.

" But a lot scarier because they don't have fear or other emotions to get in the way of them. " Kyle added.

" Okay.." Said Derek as he went to grab a sword.

" Dammit! There all gone! Oh well... A sheild'll do fine" Derek complained.

" Charge!" Kyle screamed as he ran towards the Zombies with Matt, as he also screamed 'Charge!'.

Derek was left in the dust.

"Oh, yeah! Charge!" Derek added, as he ran too.

Kyle jumped into the crowd of Zombie's and spun the sword around, taking off several heads. When he landed, Matt ran past Kyle and speared five of em'. They heard grunting from Derek, and they turned around to see him chopping a a Zombie with no arms or legs.

" He won't die!" Derek complained.

" The head, retard!" Matt yelled at him, making swinging actions.

Derek took one final shot at his head, stopping the torso from movie any longer. Matt and Kyle sighed and continued to kill the other Zombies.

"Take this!" Kyle said stabbing the blade through one's head.

" And this too" Matt added as he chopped off one's legs, and finishing it by taking of it's head.

Eventually, the whole hoard was gone, and the three were very tired, so they sat up against a wall. Kyle glanced over to the set, and noticed some rope.

" Be right back... Matt, I need your sword!" Kyle demanded.

" Uhhh, Whatever..." Matt said handing him the sword.


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet weapons

Chap.7: Sweet weapons

Kyle ran over to the set and grabbed the rope. He used one of the sledge hammers, to bust the blades off the swords. He then placed two rubber knobs at the dull end of the blade. Then he used the rope to tie the blades on the top of his hands.

"Sweet." Kyle stated.

He ran over to Matt and Derek, and showed them his new weapons.

" Come over here! There weapons everywhere!" Kyle said to them.

They quickly followed him there to the set. Matt grabbed the helmet from the suit of armor, and placed it on his head, along side some shoulder pads to block the Zombies from biting at his neck. Derk took some saw blades and hooked them on his belt. He also took a spear that the armor was holding onto. And Kyle quickly tied a bandanna, to keep his hair out of his eyes.

" Oh yeah! We're pimpin' now!" Matt exclaimed.

" Let's go." Kyle said.

They ran around the corner of the school, and into the front lawn. There was a small bulldozer in the front yard, digging up the ground for the new grass the we're putting in. They all looked at each other.

" Freakin' sweet!" Matt sang.

" Come on! Let's get in there!" Kyle said crouching lower to the ground.

They all waddled over to the bulldozer and got inside. Once they we're inside, they needed plan. A MASTER plan. So they began to talk it over...


	8. Chapter 8: MASTER Plan

Chap.8: MASTER plan

**"So... What exactly are we supposed to do, huh? Where do we go! IS THERE ANYONE ELSE ALIVE!" Derek flipped out at Matt and Kyle.**

**" First, kill the Zombies... Second, we should go somewhere, uninfected, lot's of supplies, and with heavy lock-down... Third, No. There is probably at least NO ONE else alive in this area... Happy?" Matt answered Derek.**

**" Uhhh... Yeah..." Derek mumbled.**

**Matt and Kyle quietly laughed.**

**" Ahem, anyways... Let's plow through down town. But not somewhere with to many. Because as big as this thing is. It goes slow, and they can bring it to a dead stop. Okay?" Kyle stated.**

**" Right." Matt added.**

**" What... About, a Wal-mart?" Derek presumed.**

**Matt and Kyle turned to each other, and Kyle started up the engine.**

**" Let's go Zombie plowin'! Yee-haw!" Matt shouted in a hillbilly accent.**

**The gated perimeter got caught on the back of the dozer when they ran over it, and was pulling it along behind them. **

**" Hurry, turn this way!" Matt shouted pushing the steering wheel.**

**The dozer made a quick turn, which flung the gate into a mob of Zombies, slicing their legs off in one sweep.**

**" Are we almost there!" Kyle complained looking out for more Zombies.**

**" Yes. A few kilometers from here. About ten more minutes..." Matt said reading off of the map.**

**" Uhhh.. Guys?" Derek started.**

**" Not now!" Matt stated, his eyes still glued to the map.**

**" Guys!" Derek increased the volume of his voice.**

**" Derek! We're busy!" Kyle said impatiently.**

**" GUYS!" Derek yelled.**

**" WHAT!" Matt and Kyle hollered back.**

**Derek just pointed out the back window. Matt climbed into the back, and peered out. Matt seen gasoline trailing behind them.**

**" Crap! Kyle, we got a problem..." Matt trailed off.**

**"What is it?"**

**" We're leaking gas. The gate must of totally wrecked the gas tank."**

**" How long do we have?" Kyle asked.**

**" Hard to say. Maybe about--" Matt was cut off by the sound of the engine sputtering. **

**" Ah, God dammit--" **

**Just then, one of the treads tore and they began to swerve from one side of the road to another. They hit another car, and with the speed they were at, the dozer flipped onto it's side, and slid across the street, into the parking lot of a Gas station/Convenient store. They came to a stop. The silence was broken by the sound of Derek moaning. Kyle was the next to wake up.**

**" Derek, you okay?" Kyle shuddered.**

**Derek kept moaning. Kyle eventually made it to the back, where Derek was on his back, clutching his leg.**

**" I think it's broken"**

**Matt woke up several minutes later and joined Kyle and Derek outside the demolished Bulldozer.**


	9. Chapter 9: A safe place For now

Chap.9: A safe place to be... For now!

**"CRAP!" Kyle exclaimed.**

**" Shhh! Kyle, they'll hear you!" Matt whispered loudly.**

**" Well... Where do we go from here? We need food... Containment... Weapons..." Kyle stopped, then slowly turned around, to face Small Convenient store they landed in front of. **

**"Well, this is... _Convenient_..." Matt said, giggling. **

**Kyle and Derek starred at Matt.**

**" What! I thought the pun was needed!"**

**No. No, Matt. It wasn't..." Derek said shaking his head.**

**" Well let's get inside, and fix up your leg, Derek." Kyle said sighing.**

**They quickly ran inside the store and blocked the door with a few wooden shelves. Removing all of the food first of course!**

**" Matt! Cover the window, would ya! We don't want any Zombie's walking by, and seeing us!" Kyle ordered.**

**" Alrighty!" Matt said with fake enthusiasm.**

**Kyle walked Derek over to the counter, and helped Derek hop up onto the it.**

**" Now, wait there! Okay?" Kyle said walking into a custodian's closet.**

**" Uhhh, I don't think I have a choice, here Kyle!" Derek said sarcastically.**

**Meanwhile, Matt was standing over in the music section, browsing. But one caught his eye. It was Wednesday 13's new album. A Gothic Rock band, that is like, totally awesome. And Matt's face went white.**

**" Need... To... Listen..." Matt said drooling.**

**Matt peered over to the stereo, then to the album. Then to the stereo again. Then back to the album. He began to snicker.**

**Kyle peeked out of the closet and glared at Matt.**

**" Don't let ANY stupid thought of yours threaten our lives, this time! Okay!" Kyle whispered to him.**

**" Yeah, yeah yeah..." Matt said shooing him away.**

**" Whatever." Kyle said coming out with a broom in his hand.**

**" I know the stores dirty... But do you need to clean it RIGHT now?" Derek said smiling.**

**" No more smart ass remarks would be great. Because every one you say, feels like a punch to the face." Kyle said, breaking the broom stick in half over his knee.**

**Derek stared at the broken half of the broom, and it looked sharp.**

**" I know that whole, _Hurt them somewhere else to take they're mind off of the worse wound. _But I don't think stabbing me will help!" Derek said beginning to sweat.**

**" Yes, Derek. I'm going to STAB you!" Kyle said sarcastically making stabbing motions.**

**Kyle broke the sharp side off, on the counter, and sat it next to Derek. Then he looked around for a second until he came along some rope. He rushed back over to Derek, and tied the broom stick around the side of leg. Derek hopped down and lightly placed his injured leg on the ground.**

**" Let's find high ground." Matt added.**

**" Yeah, but is there any way to get on the roof, without going outside?" Derek asked.**

**Kyle looked around, and then turned to glance over the counter. There it was. A rope dangling from the roof. Kyle hopped over the counter and placed his hand around the rope and pulled it. The piece of wood swung down, and made contact with Kyle's head. There must have been some supplies on the small door when the owner was last up there. And the metal objects fell out, hitting the ground, and making a loud echoing noise. Kyle stood up quietly, and looked at Matt, who was looking at Derek, who was looking at the group of Zombies, WALKING TOWARDS THE STORE! **

** Stay tuned... **


	10. Chapter 10:So much for safety

Chap.10: So much for safety...

**The Zombie's began to moan, and increase speed as they realized someone was in the store.**

**" Hurry, get supplies! Food, weapons... Anything!" Kyle whispered to Matt and Derek.**

**Derek limped around the corner of the store and came back with a large bed sheet. He began throwing food inside it, until it was full. He tied up the top, and tossed it into the attic. Matt got some garbage bags, and him and Kyle filled them with any sharp objects. Matt got some Cd's (including Wednesday 13!) And the stereo. And Kyle helped him toss them into the attic. Now, for the people to go up. Derek was pushed up by Matt and Kyle. Then Matt went, climbing on top of Kyle. Kyle was the last to get up. He took one last look at the store, and he seen an alarm clock sitting on one of the shelves. He jumped back down and grabbed it, and shoved several packs of batteries in his pockets. He ran to the counter and pulled himself up. The Zombies plowed their selves thorough, just as Kyle closed the attic door.**

**" Phew. Close call eh?" Kyle said jokingly.**

**Matt slapped him on the back of the head.**

**" Ow! That hurt!" Kyle said rubbing his head.**

**" Idiot! Almost got us killed!" Matt complained.**

**" How was I to know the stupid owner left his crap on the door!" Kyle argued back.**

**Derek sat there watching them argue. He sighed, then slapped them both on the back of the head.**

**"Ow!" They both shouted.**

**" That _does_ hurt..." Matt said rubbing his head too.**

**" Uhhh, YEAH!" Kyle yelled at Matt.**

**Then they began to argue, once again.**

**" For god sakes! Shut up!" Derek yelled.**

**" Sheesh... Keep it down Derek..." Matt said starting to laugh.**

**Then, the floor they were sitting on, creaked. And they heard a crack.**

**" Okay! Let's get on the roof!" Kyle said standing up really fast.**

**They eventually found another trap door, leading onto the roof. Once they were up, they opened the bags, and peered at what they had gotten.**

**" Derek. You didn't get us anything to drink." Kyle said shaking his head.**

**" Oooo... That ain't good. Well... Maybe if one of us got a blender... We could MAKE beverages..." Derek said, defending himself.**

**" That's gross man!" Matt yelled!**

**" _That's gross, man! Na-na na!_" Derek said, mocking Matt.**

**"Sooo... We need to get off this roof, and go to another store to get water, or anything to drink." Kyle added.**

**"Well... Might as well listen to some music!" Matt said putting batteries into the stereo, and putting in the Wednesday 13 cd. He cranked the volume all the way, and sat next to Kyle and Derek on the ground. **

**"Yeah..." Matt trailed off.**

**" Yup." Kyle added.**

**" This is it." said Derek.**

**They sat there not saying anything after that for a while, listening to the the surrounding Zombie's moan in between song... **


End file.
